Star That Shines at Night
He is property of Solar. His personality is based off of Tigerstar's from the ''Warriors ''series. Appearance Star is a pure white IceWing, with robin's egg blue eyes. He has a large ruff of horns. His teeth are large and curved, and his tongue is midnight black. He has a long neck, paired with a long, graceful yet strong body. He has pure white underscales. His wings are large, and his wing membrane is snow-white. He has long ears, and both are pierced with two gold hoop earrings and a small silver stud. His tongue also has a silver stud. He has golden armor, with chain protecting his wings. He wears the DauntlessRune upon his chest, and a black necklace that has a turquoise star-shaped gem on the end. He has the BirthRune, SkyRune, and BloodRune, and tries to wear them with pride. His horns are striped and spotted with black paint, as well as a stripe on his underscales and black spots rolling down the length of his body. He has orange arrow-shaped markings down his neck and on his head. He has magenta spots on his underbelly, paired with smaller arrows. He has blue arrows on the top of his head, blue spots near his jawline, and blue teardrop-shaped spots around his eyes. He has four black stripes behind his eyes. He has a large, beaded necklace that is magenta, turquoise, and robin's egg blue. Personality He is powerful, loyal, brave. Everything a warrior should be. He is revered in his tribe. But he hides a dark secret. He is a murderous, blood-thirsty, killer. He is war-hungry and his lust for power will never be satisfied. He is vengeful and angry inside, always willing to hold a grudge. He only loves one, and would never hurt her. He is deadly and destructive, feared by all from every other tribe. He is cruel and ruthless, willing to kill a child to bring glory to his tribe. He is persistent and persuasive. He is insane, but keeps a calm and well-collected demeanor. He believes it is all for the greater good, truly believing he is helping the world. He doesn't understand he is destroying more than rebuilding. He is wicked, but unknowing of his crimes. He truly believes he is a hero. History Star was born to two happy Warriors, until one day when he was about 5 years old. His parents engaged in a particularly bloody battle, and his mother didn't come back. His father went mad with longing and wandered off into the wilderness. He was found five months later, throat and heart ripped out. His scales were peeling and his bones were showing. He had supposedly died from another Tribe, until it was found out that he was murdered by a dragon from the Sun Tribe. That dragon was enslaved, but with tragedy after tragedy, Star started to grow vengeful. He embraced dark magic and was accepted into a shady cult, which he later left after killing them all. He started to go on short killing sprees with his friends, until he killed them as well. He then found a very beautiful, loving, happy dragoness whom he loved. He started to get better, until she was killed in a surprise ambush from another Tribe. He grew upset again and murdered the Tribe leader of the other Tribe. At last, he found another dragoness. She, however, doesn't know he loves her, but he has grown less cruel and more kind. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Content (Commander Firefly) Category:Characters